


Hatred of Sherabad

by Cornholio4



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Oneshot, Takes place during the 2019 movie, something i thought of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: Before her forced wedding to Jafar, Jasmine asks why he hates Sherabad so much. It leads to a shocking discovery.





	Hatred of Sherabad

Jasmine was beginning to lose hope as thanks to the power of the Genie (who turned out to have been the guy that her friend and loyal handmaiden Dalia); Jafar had taken over as Sultan and became the most powerful sorcerer in the world. He had vanished her love Aladdin to somewhere else and now she was having to marry the foul ex-vizier Jafar in order to prevent him from torturing and killing her father the true Sultan.

As the wedding preparations were being made, "If you be a good little wife and know your place; seen and not heard then I will make sure that Sherabad's downfall is a quick one." Jafar gloated and Jasmine glared at her. The homeland of her beloved late mother.

"Why? What do you have against Sherabad? It was your home; it was your work in the palace that led you to be chosen to come to Agrabah and become the vizier!" Jasmine asked remembering when she had first saw Jafar discussing with her father possible plans to invade Sherabad.

This seemed to set Jafar off as he ranted "I assure you princess, that your mother's kingdom was never a home to me!" Jafar snapped as he continued on "I was looked down upon by everyone who crossed my path stealing what I can to survive! I had to endure five years trapped in a dungeon cell with nothing but my thoughts and ambitions to keep me preoccupied! After leaving that cell I had to climb my way up the political ladder never forgetting how downtrodden and helpless I was! I swore that I would become the most powerful man in the room as well as making sure that blasted kingdom pays for how they treated me!"

"You would destroy the lives of countless innocents for the actions of a few who might not even be there anymore!" Jasmine asked harshly and he looked concerned. "There were and have been good people from Sherabad; my mother loved the people of Agrabah just as much as she loved the people of her homeland!" Jasmine continued on but paused when she saw Jafar smirking.

"Ah yes the late queen; it took some cunning but I managed to pull it off." Jafar stated causing Jasmine to stand there taken aback. "Come now Princess, did you think that she just died? Killing her was the first part of my vengeance; I will lay siege on that blasted kingdom and you my bride will be the last of the Sherabad blood. It will be the start of an empire that will cover the entire world!" Jafar gloated and Jasmine never knew hate before like she hated Jafar at that moment.

"Look on the bright side; you will soon be queen of the entire world; you will have to be a silent queen but one nonetheless!" Jafar taunted to Jasmine's harshest glare to the usurper Sultan.

He will pay for it; somehow, someway she will make sure that he pays for it

**Author's Note:**

> Wonder why there are not any Jasmine X Dalia fics yet? Also I liked the Aladdin remake enough; not nearly as good as the original but I liked it. This was written as they phrased Jasmine's mother as having been killed so I thought they were going to reveal Jafar had killed her but not followed up on.


End file.
